


What We Do In The Shadows (Behind The Bushes)

by Alyeen1



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in Nature, Valery's Ass is the Best, sex in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/pseuds/Alyeen1
Summary: Where to go for an amorous tête-à-tête when the KGB has bugged Boris' room once again? Boris has an idea and it involves a tree.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	What We Do In The Shadows (Behind The Bushes)

**Author's Note:**

> The most special thanks to Comrade [LittleSilkworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ttleSilkworm/pseuds/L1ttleSilkworm), for reading my fic, her patience and her uplifting, encouring words and my dearest [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream) for beta-ing the hell out of it, fixing my tenses and bearing with me.

"Why are we here?" Valery asks as the path they are following through the park bends again. His voice displays confusion and a hint of impatience.

Boris makes a non-committal sound. He can't blame Valery for his question. It _is_ late to take a stroll, even for them, and it’s not quite where they were supposed to be. In Boris’ head they should be making good use of the worn-out mattress in his hotel room by now and judging by the way Valery stared at him intensely the whole day, a stare that sent shivers down Boris’ spine, he was thinking quite the same when he entered Boris' room (he had had a key since the first day. The whole knock-and-let-in-business had gotten on Boris' nerves immediately).

But by then, Boris had discovered that the fucking KGB had been back and bugged his room _again_. They always try to cover their tracks and Boris always knows when they've been there. Now it will take days to uncover all devices and get rid of them, so that they'll have about five days of peace until the whole cycle starts anew. A ridiculous game Boris is aware he'll lose in the end.

So before Valery had even stepped completely into the room Boris had growled to him, "We are taking a walk", in a voice that left no place for discussion.

"Our watchers are back in my room," he explains to Valery now, shooting the man a glance.

Valery presses his lips together and looks up. Even in the darkness of the park Boris can see the disappointment in his eyes. Boris feels a pang of guilt in his heart, as if he planted those bugs himself. Which is ridiculous, of course. He just doesn't like to disappoint his lover. He wants to make him feel better not worse.

"That is unfortunate but it doesn't really answer my question," Valery replies after a second.

"Give me a minute," Boris gnarls, maybe with a bit more force than necessary. Because he _does_ have a plan that'll hopefully make Valery feel better soon. He just doesn't want to elaborate in case it doesn't work and he wants to avoid any possible discussion. It's not impossible Valery would try to talk him out of it. It’s a bit of a risky scheme after all.

Valery sighs and looks back at his feet as they move through the park. The slight breeze of the night has swept up his hair and his tie is more askew than ever, as if he'd put it on in a haste when he made his way to Boris' room. He looks a bit messy overall, as he does so often, and it's quite endearing. Truth to be told Boris finds Valery endearing in most situations. Even when he talks back at him or manages to spill his drink over important papers. The man is a walking disaster and Boris doesn't want to miss one minute.

Hence his plan. Luckily, it's warm enough that Valery doesn't even need the jacket of his suit - it's dangling, quite crumpled, over his arm. For what Boris has in mind it would be quite obstructive if they were, literally, freezing their asses off.

Boris shoves his hands a bit deeper into the pockets of his trousers, closing his fingers around the small pot of vaseline in his right pocket. He's glad he’s thought this far.

The question remains how well the rest of his plan, no scratch that, his idea, will work out. Well, he's about to find out.

The path is swerving again and he can see the big lawn coming up in front of them, right where there's a crossroad, one way going back to the hotel, the other one leading further into the park.

Boris risks a glance over his shoulder, no KGB-agent visible yet. Another step and he grabs Valery by his lapels and yanks him through an opening in the bushes onto the lawn just to push him up against the next tree. Out of sight of the path and the eyes of their followers. Hopefully.

"Wha...?" Valery begins, but Boris has already covered the man's mouth with his right hand. He presses himself close to Valery to vanish into the shadows of the tree, too.

"Silence," he hisses, looking back to where they've dashed through the bushes. He's straining his ears to listen to the footsteps of their watchdogs and as expected, they are approaching, then stopping. At the juncture, Boris assumes, waiting for any more movement. He highly doubts they'll assume that the Deputy Chairman and his scientist have jumped into the bushes, but if they'll stand there until they reappear his plan is botched.

The seconds tick away, seem to become minutes and Boris is about to acknowledge defeat, to propose they split up and meet again the next morning, when he finally hears the clicking of the woman's heels on the concrete again. They’re taking the path back to the hotel, the footsteps getting quieter with growing distance.

Boris exhales a breath of relief. A part of him is proud his impulsive idea worked. There's also a part starting to worry about possible repercussions, but he's ignoring it. He's got way bigger tasks to focus on.

The next moment Valery is starting to pry at his fingers as he tries to remove Boris' hand from his mouth. He seems a bit angry, the semi-darkness casting large shadows on his cheeks, his eyes shrouded by it.

"Boris, what are you doing?" he asks incredulously, obviously trying to catch up with the situation. Granted, Boris literally _sprung_ that one on Valery.

"I'm trying to save the evening," Boris replies and hopes the unease that's starting to turn his stomach into a knot isn't audible. He really is trying. He wants Valery to stop being disappointed. He wants him to go back to the excited person that basically bounced into his room less than an hour ago and that seems to have vanished into the night. He wants Valery to stare at him again with that hunger in his eyes. He's sure he can achieve that if Valery lets him.

"I'm doing my best," he adds, dropping his voice a notch, putting enough of an edge into it to make it sound like a warning, but keeping it smooth enough to not scare Valery off.

He doesn't want to get into a discussion about the trouble they might be in, how irresponsible he's acting. How dangerous it is. He just wants to get his hands on Valery.

"You could have _warned_ me at least!" Valery insists and he looks like he's about to say more, but then seems to think better of it. He runs his hand through his hair, not helping the state of it at all. The strand falls right back into his forehead.

"All right," Valery concedes to a discussion they never had. "But please, just because I look like a sack of potatoes, stop throwing me around like one."

Boris grunts. He hates it when Valery is badmouthing himself. When will it get into the man's head that he is beautiful? He refrains from replying something to that accord. Then they'd definitely have a lengthy discussion at hand. He'll get to it later. For now, he's adamant to move their interrupted plans of the evening along.

Boris' left hand is still holding Valery's upper arm from when he grabbed him and he's using it to tug at him now. "I warn you now that I'll drag you over to that tree to fuck you."

He points a bit to the right, further down the lawn, where there's a tree, a bit taller than the rest. There used to be a branch going off horizontally from the main trunk right in the height of Boris’ hips, but it had been cut off, leaving a long and broad stub behind. _Ideal to put Valery’s lovely ass on, fuck him in the middle of the city for everyone to find them_ , which is what Boris thought the first time he had spotted the tree, back at a time when Valery and he only indulged in sex in his filthy fantasies.

He forgot about the tree when their relation jumped from fantasy to reality and getting caught is the last thing on his mind now. But the tree, the tree popped into his head tonight when he desperately searched for an answer to _what to do?_ and _where to go?_

Boris tugs more intensely at Valery's lapel until the man starts to move. It's just five steps to their destination, but enough for the excitement to come back to him. Valery isn't protesting, the best sign that he's interested.

His own dick twitches with the idea that Valery _likes_ the prospect of getting fucked out in the open, and indeed, Valery lets himself be manhandled, Boris taking his jacket out from under his arm, folding it together and placing it on the stub, then positioning Valery in front of it.

Boris takes a small step back to look at the picture. Valery still looks rumpled, but his eyes are no longer knit together in a frown, but full of anticipation. He can even spot some of the hunger in Valery’s eyes again.

It's kind of like Boris has imagined it in his fantasy. Just that there were less clothes involved.

And then Valery licks his lips and the fantasy pales beside the reality.

The moment only lasts a second, but enough for Boris to lose it. He steps closer to Valery and presses their lips together. He knows how Valery likes it best, first slow touching of lips until one of them gets a bit more eager, deepening the kiss until their tongues are involved, too. They fit together as well as they always do and the arousal sparked by it has made him fully hard.

Normally, Boris likes to put his hand around the back of Valery's neck at this point, running his fingers through the hair there, but right now he's trying to open Valery's trousers.

Unfortunately - or fortunately - their kiss has the same effect on Valery as it does on him, making the task all the more difficult and the only thing he achieves is eliciting a gasp from Valery when his hands stroke over the prominent bulge. Not bad, but not what he was going for, either.

Valery breaks the kiss to swat at Boris' hand, going for the belt and buttons himself. Just a second until he’s out of his suspenders and the trousers are pooling around his feet, his fully erect dick pointing straight at Boris.

"Do you never wear any underwear?" Boris asks, amused, one of his hands coming to rest on Valery's thigh, close to his lover's cock.

The inevitable blush is creeping up Valery's neck, wonderfully highlighted by the faint lights of the lamps on the pathway.

"It saves time now, doesn't it?" Valery points out firmly - an endearing contrast to his lingering blush - and starts to pull with his feet on his shoes until he's kicked them off.

"What are you..." Boris begins, but by then Valery is already shoeless and has stepped out of his trousers. He's also unbuttoning his shirt, so it hangs open. Boris can spot Valery isn't wearing an undershirt, either.

"It’s easy math. Present location suggests that you want to have sex on that piece of branch behind me, subsequent position indicates that sex with trousers around my feet will be close to impossible or at least increases the level of difficulty by a factor of five," Valery rattles off, straightening his glasses on his nose as if he's just spoken in front of a class.

Boris can't help but burst out laughing. Only Valery could perform a mathematical equation in his head while being half-naked with his hard dick standing out.

"You are amazing, do you know that?"

He presses himself closer to the man, putting both of his hands on Valery's exposed buttocks.

They feel incredible as always. Thanks to the weather they aren't cold to Boris' touch and his hands don't raise any goosebumps either. The skin is smooth under his rough fingers. He enjoys the size of Valery's ass, big enough that his large hands can roam about, the meat under his fingers yielding so readily under his touch.

"I wish you'd stop saying negative things about yourself," Boris murmurs as he digs his fingertips a bit deeper into the flesh, enjoying how it responds to his pressure. "I love potatoes, they are nutritious, they feed stomach and soul and yet you are way more than a sack of those."

Valery is blushing even further under Boris' compliments. He always does.

Boris doesn't expect an answer, though, it's a game they've been playing since the first time Valery has called himself 'ugly'. (Boris remembers the exact debasing tone. It _hurt_.) One day he hopes Valery will see himself as Boris does, until then and forever on he'll tell him over and over again how gorgeous he is.

Because he _is_. Boris appreciates the light in the park. It's not the harsh light of conference rooms, and it gives everything a softer glow. Even Valery's reddened cheeks have a warm shimmer, making them stand out even more beautifully. Sometimes Boris wants to pinch them, to see how the flesh will mold under his fingers but he knows Valery would hate it. Also, the man isn't a five-year-old. He leaves it at pressing a tender kiss to the left cheek, taking in the smell of Valery's aftershave. He lingers a bit, reveling in the feel of skin under his nose. It’s a beautiful mix of rough skin and tender flesh that gives ever so slightly when he presses his mouth to it. He opens his own trousers, shoving them down with his underwear. They'll have to do with them being pooled around his feet, though he assumes Valery would mention any _difficulties_ stemming from it.

Boris smiles against Valery's cheek. 'Factor of five.' That one he'll remember for later. He's not one to back down from a challenge, whatever Valery thinks that factor means, he can do it.

He kisses Valery again, slowly this time and allows himself to sink into the moment. Soft, big lips on his, covering him, seeking him out, chasing after him whenever he's about to withdraw. Valery wants him as much as he wants the man and the knowledge makes something flutter in his stomach that he hasn't felt for a long time.

It dawns on him that he’s on the path to be a lost cause, or maybe he already is, for that he's set to risk everything by standing stark naked outside with another man where anyone could walk by.

Boris bites on his partner's lower lip playfully, Valery’s surprised gasp enough to bring him back to the present. But Valery doesn't let go but keeps on kissing until he himself pulls carefully on Boris' lower lips, repeating what Boris just showed him. His Valery, always curious, always eager to learn. A slight grunt escapes Boris as his cock twitches again, filling out what's left of the little space between Valery's and his hips. Which really isn't a lot. They finally let go when they run out of breath. Valery looks down between them. _Yes, that_.

Boris smiles softly at Valery as he takes the lube out from his pocket, puts enough on his forefinger so it won't matter if he loses some of it on the way.

He goes around Valery’s back with his hand, to put his finger on the little spot above Valery's crack and slowly drags it through it, letting it sink into the warmth between the cheeks until he feels the furrows around Valery's hole underneath his fingertips. He circles them, lubing them up until they twitch under his touch. Valery hums contentedly and Boris would like to keep going, but he doesn't want to waste too much lube. He uses the fingers of his left hand to spread his lover’s ass cheeks apart and presses his finger into Valery’s hole. It's an angle at which they've never done it, so he expects some kind of different resistance. What he didn't expect was to find no resistance _at all_. The muscles easily give way under him, basically sucking his finger in.

"What?" Boris asks. He moves his finger slowly inside Valery’s warm hole. It's all soft and _open_.

"Valera... did you..." He withdraws his finger. The words get stuck somewhere in his throat. He doesn't quite believe it. His lover .... prepared himself for Boris.

"I expected that we were going to do it... I wanted to surprise you." Valery looks coyly at him but then drops his gaze.

 _Oh no_ , Boris won't have none of that. He tilts his head to get Valery to look at him again. "Look at me," he demands. "We _are_ doing it. And I _am_ surprised. And I _like_ it." Boris enunciates the words like he's trying to drill a lesson into someone's head. Maybe he is. The flutter in his stomach is back, a bit stronger than before.

"I like it when you do such things for me. They make me happy. You make me happy."

Boris stops in his tracks. What did he just say? Definitely more than he intended to. Yes, sentences like that have crossed his mind before, but he’s never been certain Valery wanted to hear them. The man has enough issues with a physical compliment and it's not as if they've been writing each other love letters daily.

Indeed, Valery looks as stunned as Boris feels, his eyes wide. But then the corner of his mouth tugs upwards and soon he is smiling, one of those rare bashful, little smiles he seems to reserve solely for Boris.

"You make me happy, too." It's more of a whisper but in the silence of the night it’s like an exclamation.

The flutter in Boris' stomach leaps into his chest and settles around his heart like a blanket. Not only has he made Valery smile _again_ , he also didn’t run for the hills when Boris acknowledged feelings for the man and even answered in kind.

Boris wants to indulge in the moment, hug Valery and never let go, but neither did Valery prepare himself for that nor do their dicks seem to be affected by their emotional state. He glances down. Both still rock-hard.

"I think it's about time we put the tree to use," he points behind Valery, already taking out the vaseline from his pocket, lubing himself up quickly.

Valery nods and puts his hands around Boris’ neck for support as Boris grabs him by the waist to lift him onto the stub. He pulls the man towards him until Valery’s ass is hanging half in the air, Valery’s back leaning against the main tree trunk. Valery puts his legs over Boris’ arms, the back of his knees fitting snugly in Boris' elbows.

It's an absolutely frivolous position, leaving Valery exposed for Boris to take in every detail of the man before him. Valery's meaty ass is basically showing off his hole, all open for Boris, _waiting_ for his dick.

The knowledge that Valery is willing to present himself for Boris like that makes his cock pulse.

They are already lined up, the tree offering Valery to him at a perfect level, so he just has to move forward and _push in_.

The lack of resistance is overwhelming. Boris is big and long, he knows he is, and he never, never wants to hurt Valery, so he always goes slow, inching his way in, making it as pleasant for both of them as possible and he expected nothing different this time. But _this_...

His cock glides in easily, like Valery's hole is sucking him up, like it wants _more, more_. Boris can't comprehend or stop himself, it's happening way too fast; he's gliding forward until he's sheathed inside Valery completely, his balls laying against Valery's butt.

"Fuck." It leaves Boris breathing heavily and trembling, shaking more than Valery who seems to take him so easily. Though his breathing is heavier, too, and his mouth is hanging open.

Boris stands completely still. _That_ has never happened before. The way Valery's ass engulfs his dick so eagerly, all hot and _welcoming_ feels as if Valery has been waiting for Boris’ dick all night and now that he's got it, he'll not let go.

A fine sheen of sweat is running down Boris' back even though he hasn't really moved yet.

"How..." Boris shakes his head. Normally he knows to say the right combination of words to soothe or to agitate, whichever feeds his purpose, but now he's speechless. Rendered so by a nerdy scientist.

He focuses on Valery. More strands of hair have fallen into his face but he's regained some of his posture, his eyes not glassy anymore, the fingers of his left hand that had dug into Boris' neck loosening their grip somewhat. "Are you... are you all right?" Boris finally manages to say.

Valery nods, the strands of hair swinging with the movement. A small smile forms at the corner of his mouth. "I think my experiment worked well."

Boris shakes his head again. Valery is like a box of surprises, you never know what you get. At one point, the most harmless remark can make him blush and then he comes around and does something completely filthy like tonight.

"You are unbelievable." Boris leans forward and kisses Valery again. It's kind of sloppy, wet and fast, past the point where they seek out each other carefully.

There's this feeling of something else stirring in Boris' belly again as they kiss, this other kind of warmth, not the itchy hotness dominated by his dick, but the warmth that speaks of dreams and wishes. Of waking up next to each other every morning, going to restaurants, celebrating anniversaries together. He doesn't quite know what to do with those wishes. They seem like they belong in another universe where reactors don't explode and love between men isn't forbidden, but nevertheless, he's grateful for having them. He'd not thought he'd ever be lucky enough to find someone again who not only challenges him in his apparatchik trot _and_ in bed but who also makes him think about a future.

He lets go of Valery, leaning his forehead against the other man's. "Thank you," he whispers.

His gaze falls upon Valery's chest. The shirt Valery had unbuttoned earlier has fallen to the sides, exposing his upper body. Boris hadn't even thought about any of this, but Valery clearly had, ready to show his bare body to Boris even though he struggles with it, because he knows Boris likes to see his puffed-up chest and his plump stomach.

He only did it for Boris. The warmth in his stomach intensifies, comes close to bubbling.

Boris licks his lips. "You are beautiful," he repeats firmly, not waiting for an answer as he holds on tighter to Valery's hips for better footing and starts to move slowly. It's easy with Valery's preparation, his cock sliding in and out smoothly. He could speed up but he's afraid he'll make Valery chafe his back on the hard bark of the tree with the movement. So he maintains a slow rhythm, always seeing that they keep their balance.

In the end it doesn't matter, the steady rhythm takes its effect, his dick throbbing against the walls of Valery's hole as the typical heat pools below his navel, indicating he's not too far away from an orgasm.

He wishes he could lay his hand on Valery's stomach that’s rising and falling with their motions. He also wishes he could get to Valery's dick which is lying on Valery's stomach, precum glistening at its tip.

"Stroke your dick," Boris commands. If he can't do it, Valery has to help himself.

Valery knits his eyebrows together. He's probably doing a calculation how much it’ll destabilize their position if he lets go the hand on Boris’ neck where he's been holding onto so dearly, Boris guesses, chuckling to himself. Finally, Valery removes his right hand and for a second, as his pose shifts, it seems they might lose their balance indeed, which would bring an undesired level of hilarity to their foray. But then Valery wraps his fingers tightly around his dick and Boris starts to move again and they are back in sync.

Valery's hand moves in rhythm with Boris, stroking over his whole length, pulling back his foreskin to reveal the big wet tip of his dick.

Boris is staring, mesmerized. It's absolutely glorious, seeing Valery on display, behaving so unashamed for Boris. He's seen Valery doing it before, but here, out in the open, under the dark sky of the night, it’s something new altogether.

The bubbling in his stomach gets stronger, threatening to spill over.

Boris restrains himself from moving faster, his balls still slapping gently against Valery's butt. Apart from their breathing and Valery's increasingly slicker stroking it's the only sound to be heard. As if they were alone in the world, as if they both were the only things that exist. And maybe for a moment it is like that, between unexpected declarations of feelings and the increasing desire for release.

Because he can see how Valery's stroking has started to become erratic, falling out of Boris' rhythm. Valery's pupils are blown and dark, his hair is sticking to his forehead by now, his cheeks are a rosy pink. _So beautiful_ , Boris thinks again. A beauty that no one else gets to see, that is reserved for Boris alone.

"You know I love you," Boris blurts out before he can think better of it. _Fuck. No_. It’s a surprise that he doesn’t topple them over as his own words hit him. Why did that come out his mouth _now_? The only saving grace is that it sounded more like an insult than a love declaration but otherwise he’s darn fucked.

Of course Valery has stopped the administrations to his dick as he stares wide-eyed at Boris.

"No, don't stop," Boris commands again though this time it sounds more like a plea. He knows Valery is close to coming, his ass clenching around Boris’ dick.

"Please, come for me." He begs and digs his fingers deeply into the flesh of Valery's thighs.

And Valery obeys like he has done all of the night. One, two more strokes and he's coming, a guttural noise escaping him as some come hits Boris' shirt, the rest starting to pool around Valery's navel. Boris is staring again as Valery keeps on stroking himself through the orgasm, his eyes clenched shut.

The muscles in Valery's ass are convulsing, a mirror of Valery's climax, pressing against Boris' dick. Together with seeing Valery come undone, it's enough to push him over the edge. He buries himself deep into Valery's ass as he comes, lets the orgasm wash over him as he enjoys every bit of friction he gets from Valery's ass. And he enjoys how he fills up Valery. Marks him as his. _Make him mine._

When he comes back to his senses, still breathing heavily, the sweat on his back running over his ass while Valery is now gripping Boris' hand on his thigh. He looks utterly spent as well but there's also a spark in his eyes. Valery's brain seems way more awake than any part of Boris.

"Borya," Valery rasps, "what you just said..."

 _Damn_. He didn’t expect Valery to let it slide but this isn’t the post-coital talk he had in mind when he had thought about the tree for the first time. He doesn't know what he'd been thinking. He didn't mean to tell Valery _that_ in a bloody park in the middle of the night when both of them were about to come. In his mind, such declarations involve candles and soft music. But then, he hadn't even known he wanted to tell Valery he loves him, it had just come out.

He ponders for a second, but no, he doesn't want to take it back even if Valery doesn't feel the same. Though his heart drops to his stomach at the possibility. It might spare him pain, but he doesn't want to lie. They are surrounded by enough lies. Valery wouldn't believe him anyway, Boris assumes. And backing out, retreating, is not how he handles things. He doesn't give up, he sees things through. To the bitter end.

Boris exhales. "I meant it." He tries to keep a neutral tone, but that's a hard thing to achieve with his dick still inside Valery and Valery filled up with his come.

Even in the shadows Boris can see how Valery's face lightens up at the words, a genuine smile breaking out on his face that reaches his eyes. He leans forward, their lips almost brushing. "I love you, too." Valery's voice is warm and vibrating through Boris, igniting the bubbling in his stomach again.

Valery rarely smiles like this and Boris is so surprised about it, not to mention Valery's reply, that he loses his grip on Valery's hips and hence Valery’s legs.

It's their undoing. Boris slips out of Valery and the other man stumbles onto his feet, only the fact that he’s managing to hold onto Boris with his left hand preventing him from landing on his ass.

"That was close," Valery mumbles as he leans against the tree.

"Sorry," Boris apologizes, though he doesn't really feel it. It's probably quite normal to be _reeling_ a bit when you hear your partner say one of the most important sentences of the world. What he does feel is a grin spreading across his face that is nothing short of Valery’s. They both probably look a bit ludicrous and Boris doesn’t care one bit.

He didn't expect to hear those words directed towards him. Not anymore. And he has an inkling that Valery doesn't say such binding words lightly, if he has even ever said them before. Boris hopes at some point he'll find out more about Valery's past, as much as he's willing to share about his own, but for now...

"How about we head back and settle in and have a glass of vodka? We can talk about the weather or something," Boris offers. Even though there are bugs in his room, there's also a stiff drink and dry clothes. The sweat sticking to his back and Valery's come to his front are starting to make his clothes uncomfortable.

Valery nods and rights his glasses on his nose. "You didn't bring any kind of handkerchief or towel by any chance, did you?"

"Eh." Boris grimaces. He bends down to pick up Valery's jacket that's landed on the ground while searching his pockets. _Nothing_. "All right, maybe I didn't think this through _completely_."


End file.
